Twisted Souls
by JaYDN78
Summary: (Dark Percy) Percy's life is ruined, now he has nothing left but a vendetta. Now he must deal with an apocalypse, demons, angels and hunters. But the Devil isn't all he has to worry about, something ancient that has been sleeping for eons is waking up and the world stirs. But Percy isn't alone, an old 'friend' is always nearby...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. Been watching the show Supernatural and I wanted to have a crack at a crossover. So here it is, but there are some things you must know first.**

**1) The Greek pantheon is not weak in this story, the gods will be quite powerful. They won't be easily defeated by demons and angels and there is a reason for that which shall be revealed later in the story of course.**

**2) This is set before HOO series and near the beginning of season 5, therefore, no one has been to Tartarus. This is for a few reasons that contribute to the plot, one being that Tartarus will be similar to Hell in that time runs differently.**

**That is about it I believe. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

A blood curdling scream pierced the air and he awoke in a pool of sweat. His heart pounded in his chest as he remembered the nightmare that plagued him. He scowled himself for behaving this way, he couldn't get a decent night's sleep without the same nightmare coming to him, no matter how much he tried to push it away. It was at this point that he knew the inevitable conversation would take place, trying to convince him to give in.

'_Well, I see that once again the nightmare has come. And I think it will continue to come every night until the day you die but that can be changed you know._' Said the voice in his head, the familiar deep and ancient voice that rumbled in his skull.

"Piss off, my answer remains the same." He growled, he grew tired of this, speaking to the voice in his head everyday but it couldn't be helped. The bastard wouldn't ever go away.

'_Come now Percy, no need for that. I know we have had our differences but think of the endless possibilities! Deep down I know you want to say yes, you already took my gift. That shows you are willing!_' The voice reasoned.

He glanced down at the Celestial Bronze watch on his hand, its alternate form being a pocket watch. He swapped the between forms, the wrist watch while sleeping and the pocket watch during the day, he rather liked the pocket form.

"Only because I needed another weapon to replace Riptide!" He argued but deep down, he knew that wasn't true, he took it for other reasons.

'_You are lying to me. Now you know how I feel about that. Just as I know how you feel about the gift, me, the nightmare, everyone you have ever known... and the basement__._'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed and the voice remained silent. He was seething with anger because in the end, the voice had been right. He hated it with every fibre of his being, he hated it being right.

He had changed, he knew he wasn't the same Percy that was offered godhood, that was in love with Annabeth. No, he was different and there would be no changing that, never.

He got out of his sleeping bag and put on his new clothes that mirrored the new him. Extremely light and flexible plate armour that covered almost all of his body, made from steel like metal found in the darkest place of the Greek world.

He wore a red hood that also had a cape that flowed down to his back. It covered his shoulders and some of his arm. His gauntlets finger tips had claw like nails that made the ends of his fingers sharp points, a weapon of its own. The final piece and the most horrific was a mask, it had cracks along the sides that made it all the more intimidating.

Intricate patterns covered the eyes, a purple colour could be seen under the left eye while red was under the right. The middle was white where his nose was. The cheeks looked like they were being held together by stiches. The entire outfit gave off a demonic look (**He looks like Jack of Blades from Fable**).

He picked up his pocket watch and hung it from his leather belt. He put the mask on that was enchanted to remain on unless he personally took it off. He exited his tent and snapped his fingers, it shrunk and changed form into a wrist band, he picked it up with his sharp fingers and put it around his wrist.

He took off into a sprint, running at impressive speeds that the fittest athlete could never hope to match. He could have vapour travelled to his destination but he liked to run to clear his mind of the stress of having a voice speak to him every morning, not relenting in what it wants.

He refused to give in or think of saying yes until he had his revenge. His life was so screwed up but he was tracking down a demon, one that had ruined everything he ever held dear and put him in this situation.

Tracking lasted weeks but he had become a fearsome hunter, not relenting in the slightest for anything and had finally tracked its position to an abandoned warehouse near Chicago. It didn't take him long to arrive, he observed the building from a distance and noticed it looked empty, no sign of activity but he knew better, there would be at least half a dozen demons in there.

He took out his pocket watch swung it around on its chain as he approached and kicked a side door down, it smashed into pieces and went flying across the room.  
He was surrounded by five demons already and their black eyes went wide as they took in the appearance of the stranger before them.

He radiated power in waves and the demons instinctively took a step back. He smirked but it was hidden behind the mask. Only his powerful sea green eyes could be seen giving a deadly glare at each demon in the room.

"Well, look who it is. I was wondering when I would see my favourite puppet again." A smooth and rich voice said from the shadows. A new demon walked towards him in the form of a young business man in his early thirties, Caucasian with light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a three piece suit with a bowler hat to top it off. He had a devilish smile as he gazed upon the new intruder.

"Seth. I have come for revenge, and I shall take my sweet time taking it." Percy's demonic voice rumbled, that caused Seth's eyes to widen. One of the peaks of the voice in his head, he could change his voice to something more evil and dark should he choose.

"Tell me Percy, how does it feel to know that you were one of the Seals? The Seal of Innocence." He smirked.

"You lie!" He growled.

"Do I? I think we both know that I'm not lying, I have no reason to. Lucifer is free to walk this Earth with help from you. I must say, it was an intriguing experience being in your noggin, everyone calls you Seaweed Brain and yet you can be quite smart at times." He said smiling, his black eyes that had specks of gold in them flashed, knowing he had hit a sensitive spot.

"I'll kill you for that." He snarled. Seth just smirked and pulled out a dagger with ancient writing running along the blade.

"I would like to see you try Percy, you must know first that I am quite high up on the demon hierarchy. A warning that you will lose this fight."

Percy clicked a button on his pocket watch and it expanded into a sword that was similar to Riptide but with a few noticeable changes. The blade was made with a mixture of Silver, Iron and Celestial Bronze to cover all sorts of enemies, it had the same writing on it that Seth's dagger had.

The middle of the sword was transparent and in it you could see glowing sand floating inside the sword. A name was inscribed on the hilt, Vortex.

"Don't be so sure." His said demonically.

He raised his hand and the winds picked up to incredible speeds, launching the five demons around him in different directions. Seth too was launched and went flying into a wall across the wall. He stood up laughing and nodding approvingly.

"Oh this going to make for a good fight." He smiled but it soon vanished when a demon suck up on Percy. Seth raised his hand and the demon was shoved back.

"No one touches him except for me." He growled and the demons stood back watching warily. Seth smiled once more and readied himself for an attack.

Percy shot forth at lightning speed and swung Vortex, trying to cut the demon in half but Seth was faster than he thought. The demon jumped back to avoid the attack and slashed with his dagger, the attack was blocked and their blades locked.

The demon and demigod pushed as hard as they could, trying to gain the upper hand. Percy grabbed the demon's wrist with his free hand and ice started to form and travel up his arm. Seth growled in pain and kicked him in the chest, he smashed into a pile of crates.

The demon clutched his arm and glared at the armoured demigod before him. his entire left arm fell off from frostbite, Seth roared him pain.

"You'll pay for that." He said through gritted teeth. Seth raised his remaining arm and an invisible force pushed him back and held him against a wall.

The demon approached until he was face to face. He brought his mouth right next to his ear.

"Tell me, demigod," He spat. "How did it feel?"

"Shut up." Percy growled, anger growing in his chest as unwanted memories started to return.

"To see the terror on her face as you cut into her flesh with the knife." Seth smiled.

"I said shut up!" He snarled, the air growing humid and the skies turning dark.

'_Yes Percy, that's it, focus on the anger and hate. Use it as a weapon and show this low life your wrath, he ruined your life, he made her suffer and forced you to watch. Unleash your fury._' The voice whispered, speaking up and only adding more fuel to the fire in him.

"I bet you enjoyed it, I know I did. And after we cut off her fingers and toes, didn't we have fun? Humiliating her and shattering her dignity, taking her for ourselves, I bet you loved every second. Want to know the best part? She died thinking you were a monster, she thought it was you all along." Seth taunted.

"**ENOUGH!**" He roared, the skies had darkened and the winds blew at unbelievable speeds, the warehouse shaking to its core. The ground rumbled and cracked as the earth shook from his raw fury. Lightning struck all over the ground, deafening blasts of thunder followed.

The demons that had been watching were struck by lightning and exploded in a shower of blood. His sea green eyes glowed brightly with untold power and fury, the force that held him felt like nothing as he broke free and grabbed Seth by the throat who was just smiling at the destruction being caused. The warehouse was falling apart around them as the earthquake grew stronger and stronger.

"I have and always will break you. Nothing gives me any greater pleasure than to witness you crumble before me. As much as I would love to finish this little spat with you, I have things to do and people to kill." Seth smirked and black smoke flew out of the vessel. The smoke flew away, Seth had escaped.

'_He is gone Percy, calm down, he is gone._' The voice said soothingly, the winds died down and the skies cleared and got brighter. The earthquake subsided and his eyes stopped glowing. He threw away the dead vessel he held and yelled in frustration.

"He got away… I'll kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do!" He growled and clenched his fists.

'_That low life scum will die, we'll make sure of it. But there is nothing you can do about it now. So demigod, what will you do now?_'

He knew what he would do, the demon was gone so he had only one other thing he could do.

"I'm going to Camp Half-Blood."

**Dean P.O.V**

The deaths of Jo and Ellen had struck them hard and it was all for nothing, they didn't kill Lucifer and he raised Death. He and Sam were field stripping their guns in a crappy motel room in silence.

"Sam, Dean." A voice said behind them, he jumped slightly and saw Sam do the same. A man with slightly spiked hair stood there in a trench coat and stared at both of them blankly.

"Dammit Cas, scared the hell out of us." He said.

"We need to move, now." Castiel said.

"Why? What's going on Cas?"

"Land near Chicago has been decimated with storms, high speed winds and earthquakes."

Sam looked worried for a moment. "Lucifer?"

The angel shook his head, "No but I felt it and I'm sure others did too, it was something powerful and old."

"Well that narrows down our search doesn't it." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yes, it does." Castiel said and he rolled his eyes.

"Cas, I wasn't being serious. Everything we are dealing with is old and powerful, you are going to need to tell us a little bit more than 'powerful and old'." He said and the angel nodded and frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know any more than that except that it was involved with the breaking of one of the seals. I have found a way to track it and it is heading to New York at an incredible pace, we must leave at once."

Dean just gave the angel a '_you're joking_' look, he noticed his brother doing the same.

He knew Sam was thinking the same thing as him, why on Earth would they want to go after an ancient and powerful being that broke one of the seals, it would most likely kill them. A stupid idea.

'_Although, we are going up against the Devil and Michael… That is probably the stupidest thing we could do._' He reasoned to himself.

"Alright, to New York it is. Let's go hunt us a… well whatever it is." He said unenthusiastically and grabbed the keys to his Impala.

* * *

**There we go, I made Percy look like Jack of Blades because I simply like the way he looks. Everything involving Seth and the voice will be explained soon enough.  
See ya at the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy.**

**Replies to reviews**

**'Guest'- I'm glad you are enjoying this crossover, even though it has been one chapter :P I hope you will continue to enjoy future chapters.**

**'ww1990ww'- Of course they can kill the gods easily, Zeus vs Lucifer? Zeus is beyond screwed. Though when I say the gods are not weak, I'm talking about the whole Greek pantheon, not just the Olympians (eg. Titans, etc)**

**'Guest'- All shall be revealed in due time.**

**'littlebear62007'- well...here we are :P**

**'Wrendsor'- I'm glad you like it, I hope it will continue to keep you hooked :)**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

A large stream of water flew through the air at an incredible rate until it reached the top of a hill. It came together and the outline of a man in plate armour became visible before it solidified and Percy stood there, looking at the place he used to call home. Simply looking at it brought out a wave of anger. The skies grew dark and the air felt moist, the atmosphere smelled like rain.

'_Oh how I have longed for this day, look at them all, so small. Shall we?_' The voice practically pleaded.

"Soon, I wish to simply watch them for a few days…" He murmured. He felt the confusion coming from his companion.

'_Watch them? And here I thought you were a man of action Percy. Why watch them when we can squash them like the filth that they are?_'

"I have my reasons." He said but the voice caught a glimpse of his thoughts and gave a mental smirk.

'_I must say Percy, I never took you as the type to play with the minds of your enemies. Though I approve of this, let your presence and power fill them with unease._' Percy gave an evil grin from behind his mask.

"Yes, though I also wish to see if some people still stand by me like they did before. But enough chat, let the games begin." He said and melted into the shadows.

**Dean P.O.V**

They drove in silence mostly, Castiel telling them where to go. The skies had suddenly gotten darker, not a good sign. He stared out his window to eye the slight rain that was starting to come down and how it got heavier the closer they got to the New York area.

"If you're wondering, this weather is not natural." Castiel said from the backseat. He and Sam turned around and just stared at him.

He turned his attention to the road again. "That is not helping Cas."

"Sorry Dean, but you kept gazing up into the sky and you seemed unsure."

"Right, anyway. Cas, do you know where we are going now?" Sam asked.

The angel gave a curt nod, "Yes, it seems it is heading to Camp Half-Blood."

He shared a look with his brother before turning back to the angel as if he misheard.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a safe haven for demigods, kept safe by the Mist." Castiel replied.

"The Mist? A safe haven for demigods?"

"The Mist is a powerful piece of magic that keeps the Greek world hidden from the eyes of mortals, some mortals can see through the Mist, you two can see through it but not as strongly as others. They are known as clear sighted. Demigods are in constant danger of monsters and the camp protects and trains them. They usually don't live very long, some are lucky enough to make it through their teenage years."

Sam looked blown away by this information. "The Greek gods are still kicking?"

"Yes, the Greek gods even went to war against Kronos just before Lucifer rose." Dean slammed his foot on the brake and pulled the car over.

"The hell do you mean they went to war?" Dean asked, he wasn't happy knowing Pagan gods had some death match and he wasn't around to stop it, who knows how many innocent lives were lost.

"Kronos was rising from the pits of Tartarus and waged war on Olympus. He had a massive army of monsters and demigods. The battle took place in New York." Sam smacked his head.

"Of course! Dean, remember when New York just went dark, absolutely dark, no communication, no nothing. That must have been when the gods fought each other."

"Sam is right, a massive spell put mortals to sleep and then the armies of the Olympians and the Titans fought. Quite a bloody battle. The gods could not be around to stop Kronos and the Titans directly from advancing, they were off trying to defeat the monster Typhon."

"Wait, the Typhon? The greatest monster and enemy of the gods?" Dean asked.

"That Typhon," Castiel agreed, "A monster of apocalyptic power. When a demigod exploded a volcano, the seal on his prison weakened and he rose up to wage war with Kronos."

"What does Typhon look like?" Sam asked, he was clearly interested in all of this.

'_Nerd_' He thought to himself.

"I don't know, almost all who gaze upon him are driven insane as they try to comprehend what is before them, even some low level angels and demons. I have not seen what he looks like nor do I want to, the Olympians fled in terror when they first encountered him. Anyway, as I was saying before, the gods were trying to stop Typhon and so demigods had to face the Titan army and prevent them from entering the Empire State Building so they couldn't reach Olympus. Before you ask, the Greek Pantheon moves to where western civilisation is strongest, Olympus is anchored above that building. Kronos took a vessel and made it to the Olympian throne room before being defeated by demigods before he could assume his true form."

"And if he achieved his true form?"

"The end of the western world and the start of a new era. I would proceed with caution, the Greek pantheon is stronger than you would think, they are the strongest pantheon out there and not to be taken lightly." Castiel warned.

"Oh we'll be fine Cas, we have killed gods before, we can kill these ones too." Dean smiled.

"No you can't. The gods you have faced are nothing compared to them." Dean's smile vanished.

"What do you mean can't?"

"I told you, they are stronger than you think, if you kill them, they will simply reform." Castiel said.

He frowned and tried to search a reason for this.

"Why is it that gods we have encountered before can die but not the Greek gods?"

Castiel was about to answer when a flash of light went off and thunder sounded in the distance.

"We must leave now, I fear the demigods will not survive very long."

He punched on the accelerator and sped down the road, his brain still trying to process what he had been told. But what he knew for certain was that innocent people were going to die unless he got there in time. And by hell, he wouldn't fail these kids if he could help it.

**Jason** **P.O.V (3 days later)**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Leo said as he, Piper and Jason stood watching the scene unfold.

They had just returned from their quest of saving Hera and saving Piper's dad and came back only to have the skies turn dark and a sense of dread and darkness hang over everyone's heads. There was no celebrating but everyone kept glancing at the sky nervously, for it just suddenly turned dark during lunch. And to make matters worse, certain campers swore they heard whispers, floating towards them like a gentle sea breeze.

The voice spoke to them and the campers that heard it started to act strange, they would detach themselves from everyone and whisper and mumble to themselves. The Stoll brothers, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Rachel, and right now Clarisse had heard the voice.

"You are all going to pay!" Clarisse shouted out to everyone at the amphitheatre.

Chiron looked uneasy and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down but she shrugged them off. "Please stop this, the campers are already on edge and you are scaring them."

"The time has come, the loyal ones will be saved from his wrath!" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, this was the first time anyone had mentioned anything about the voice other than 'You are all going to pay!'.

He walked away with his friends when the daughter of war went silent and refused to talk anymore. He had no idea what was going on but he knew the camp was slowly being torn apart. People started to whisper about past sins, whatever that meant. And asking the gods for assistance was out of the question since they had gone silent.

"Do you guys think the giants are influencing the campers?" Piper asked and he went pale at the thought and Leo shook his head.

"No way, Gaia and her children are not strong enough for something like this yet. And haven't you guys felt it, the aura hanging over everyone, like a calm before the storm?" Leo said and Jason found himself nodding, he had felt something like that.

"What do you reckon Clarisse meant by 'the time has come'?" Piper asked with a frown, nothing was making sense right now.

"I don't know but I don't think we want to find out or-did you hear that?" Jason asked, he could have sworn he heard a soft laughter.

Leo and Piper stopped and listened, they slowly nodded their heads and the laughter drifted back towards the amphitheatre where everyone else from camp was. They followed it back and found that everyone was looking around for the source of the noise.

Suddenly lightning bolts went off and louds cracks of thunder blasted through the amphitheatre, causing everyone to hold their ears in agony. He had jumped slightly but was largely unaffected by the sound of thunder. Rain began to pour down, not too heavy or lightly.

Water on the ground slowly came together and began to rise into the air. Everyone watched in awe as the form of a man became visible and solid, and they were terrified by his demonic appearance.

An evil chuckle escaped from behind his mask that hid his face except his sea green eyes and his massive six foot four stature shook from the booming voice that it contained.

The mysterious man spread out his arms, "Well, well, well, it has certainly been a long time. So _good_ to see you all once again." He said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"You know, I have waited so long for this moment. To finally take what is rightfully mine." He said and his hand held a golden pocket watch.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Chiron asked nervously as he trotted up to the tall figure. The man turned to the centaur and his eyes visible showed anger and hatred at the sight of Chiron and most of camp.

"Ahh, Chiron, my old _friend_. Don't recognise me? I'm surprised you wouldn't remember your greatest student." He said mockingly.

Chiron's eyes went wide with fear and Jason knew that whatever made Chiron scared should not be taken lightly.

"Impossible! You can't be here!" Chiron said. The man let out a loud laugh and the campers were staring in shock while the campers that had heard the 'voice' where smiling smugly.

"Impossible? No dear Chiron, it is very possible. I am the great Percy Jackson!" He yelled dramatically.

'_Percy Jackson? THE Percy Jackson? The legendary hero who defeated Kronos? The Percy that was thrown into Tartarus?_' Jason couldn't process this, the greatest hero of their age was standing before them and it was obvious he meant business.

"But you know Chiron, if there was one thing I was looking forward to while I was in the pit, it was this." And Percy pressed a button on the pocket watch and it changed into the strangest sword he had ever seen and the son of Poseidon decapitated the centaur.

Demigods screamed in fear and anger and unsheathed their weapons. He couldn't believe that Chiron was gone. He summoned his Imperial Gold sword but Percy raised his hand and he felt his blood twisting and giving into the commands of the demigod before him. His eyes darted around and he found every single demigod was unable to move.

'_How can he have such power?!_'

"You'll pay for that!" He growled in anger and Percy turned his masked face towards him and walked over to Jason, Piper and Leo.

"I do not recall you lot being at camp before I was thrown into the pit. I have no interest in fighting you lot but I will kill these pathetic demigods for what they have done to me. Stay out of my way." He said and with a wave of his hand, they were flung back ten feet. He landed with a thud and he got up and found Percy was marching towards Malcolm.

"Malcolm, I think we should start with you, how would you like to die?"

"Screw you Jackson, you deserve what you got, go to hell." He hissed.

Percy let out a chuckle before slamming his armour plated fist into Malcolm's face, the demigod fell to the ground and his skin was cut and blood dripped onto the ground.

"Been there, done that. Now I will say, I originally was going to let your cabin live because of 'misunderstandings' but imagine my surprise and hatred when I find out it was you lot who helped summon Seth. In fact, almost everyone played a part, so as far as I'm concerned, which I'm not, you can all die." Percy growled and his eyes glowed.

Jason didn't know what was going on but Malcolm starting screaming in agonising pain. Percy flicked his wrist and the demigod's arms and legs snapped and were facing odd angles that shouldn't be possible. There was a constant snapping and crunching sound as the son of wisdom screamed in pain and fear, blood poured from his mouth and face.

"You know, with all that water in your body, I am able to crush your entire skeletal structure into tiny fragments of bone. Now for the finishing touches." He said and clenched his fist and Malcolm let loose one final scream before his body exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

Percy laughed and held his hand out towards other demigods.

"Bye-bye scum." And a whole bunch of demigods had their necks snapped and the Athena cabin had the heads exploded.

They all watched in horror at the sight before them. Percy was slaughtering demigods left, right and centre, either cutting them into pieces or killing them with his powers. How could someone do something like this, already more than forty demigods had fallen to him and the rest had to watch in fear as they couldn't move.  
Rage built up in him and the rain began to become heavier and he felt hatred for the demigod before him killing innocent people.

He let loose a roar of rage and raised his sword to the sky, lightning obeyed him and struck Percy down in a flash of light and power. A thunderous crack so deafening that even he lost his hearing for a few seconds. The remaining demigods who had been trapped by Percy's power, were free and they ran screaming out of the camp. The Stolls, Chris, Will, Rachel and Clarisse were the only ones not fleeing, in fact they were watching with smirks.

"Holy crap man, didn't know you had it in you to summon such a powerful bolt." Leo said shocked and Piper just looked pale at all the death around them.

A groan was heard from a crater where Percy used to be, instead he was at the bottom, slowly getting up. He climbed out of the crater and turned to face Jason much to everyone's disbelief.

"Now that was not very nice. But you certainly do pack one hell of a punch Captain Sparkles, I gave you a chance to leave, why didn't you take it?" Percy asked.

Jason felt his blood boil with rage as he stared at the armoured demigod-no-demon before him. "Why? WHY?! BECAUSE YOU ARE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" He roared.

Percy laughed and shook his head, "You don't get it do you, they are not innocent, far from it. They betrayed me, feared my power. Athena's spawns helped your father summon a demon and it did something unspeakable. They used it on me and blamed me for its crimes, only a few gods sided with me but majority rules as they say. They knew I was innocent but betrayed me when they had a decent excuse to do so, the campers sided with the gods and were eager for me to be cast down except for my friends over there. Someday, I'll bet they would do it to you as well, you certainly have the potential to tap into that Big Three juice."

Jason was stunned for a moment, what did he mean by demon? Would the gods really throw him into the pit because he was too powerful? He didn't have any time to think about it when Percy suddenly appeared in front of him which was impossible, he shouldn't be able to travel that fast.

"But if it is a fight you want, I will not disappoint." He whispered and turned to vapour before his eyes and reformed a couple of metres away.

His eyes widened, no demigod in history had been able to use abilities like that. How powerful was Percy?

"What is your name demigod?" Percy asked.

"Jason, Jason Grace. My friends are Piper and Leo." At the mention of his last name, Percy visibly hesitated.

"Grace? Well that is interesting… No, she is to be spared, she stood by me like a true friend… oh shut up." He said like he was having a conversation with someone when no one was there.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked warily.

He could have sworn that Percy was smiling behind his mask. "All in due time Grace, but now, I will show you the truth of the gods."

He didn't know what he meant by that but Percy charged forward with Vortex. He swung his sword in an arc and Jason only just managed to block it. He stumbled from the blow and was expecting Percy to put him on the defensive with this advantage but instead the armoured demigod just stood still in front of him. This made him slightly anger, his pride flaring up, was he not good enough to fight? Was he not worth the effort?

He cried a battle charge and sprang forward, the wind making him faster and he swung left and right, hacked and slashed but Percy always dodged the attacks. Percy was faster despite the armour he wore. He slashed for his midsection, hoping to cleave him in half when Percy just evaporated before his eyes and his sword passed harmlessly through steamy air.

Percy reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the dirt.

He spat the soil out of his mouth and looked at the demigod who was again just watching him.

"Well Grace, I was expecting more from the brother of Thalia, you know she almost killed me once. Come son of Zeus or should I say Jupiter, show the true might of a child of the Big Three! Or are you not worthy of being called his son?" He taunted and it work.

'_He wants power, I'll show him power!'_ He mentally roared, rising to the challenge.

He got up as quick as lightning and slammed his sword against Percy's, he willed the winds to obey him and the rain to follow his command but he found it wouldn't, he realized that had to fight Percy for control of the elements.

With the physical struggle and attacks being exchanged by the demigods, Percy getting hit only a few times while he sustained more injuries, a mental struggle was happening as he wrestled control from Percy to control the lightning, rain and wind.

Sweat poured from his head as he knew he was trying in vain to gain control of his element to beat Percy, he didn't even notice the power they were unleashing in their fight for dominance. The evil demigod before him was too powerful. Anger swirled inside of him as he felt hopeless to stop Percy, he felt his blood boil and the air around him hummed with energy.

He let out a furious roar of rage and something snapped inside of him and he suddenly found himself behind Percy and he kicked him in the back, but the kick was super charged with electricity and flung Percy back a long way.

He felt more powerful, how did he get behind Percy? His thoughts were cut off from a loud laugh coming Percy who was once again right in front of him, he looked perfectly fine and as demonic as ever in his armour.

"And there it is, pushed to the breaking point. Children of the Big Three hold so much power but we can never harness it. Only when we are helpless to save ourselves and others do we use our power, that and anger. You did your own version of flash travelling, like me. Yours is a bit more theatrical with the whole turning into lightning bolts." He said casually.

"You wanted me to do this?"

Percy gave him a round of applause, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! Of course I knew you were capable of it, to access the true potential of your powers, and now because of it, I can carry on with the lesson."

"Lesson?"

"Yes, don't your remember what I said before? I'm here to show you the truth of the gods and for that to happen, I will now fight properly." His eyes went wide.

"Fight properly?! You were toying with me the whole time?!" He shouted.

"Yes, now prepare yourself."

He didn't really know what happened after that, he tried his best to blast Percy to pieces but he was the one being blasted, beaten, sliced and flung around like a rag doll. It all happened so quickly that his bruised and bloody form lay on the ground and he was lifted by the hair until he came face to face with sea green eyes. His vision was slightly blurry and he was nearly out of it.

"Dad… please help me…" He whispered. Percy laughed and took off his mask to reveal an incredibly handsome face, perfect features and a wicked grin plastered on it.

"Wait for it…" Percy said and waited for a minute before his grin got even wider.

"Behold the truth of the gods Jason, Leo, Piper." He said including his friends who had been watching in horror.

"What truth is that?" Jason said through bloody teeth.

"That the gods have abandoned you, that they will not come to face me, because ultimately, they don't care, we are replaceable. And they fear me and you, demigods with such power at their fingertips, the power to slaughter hordes of demigods and gods at our whim. That is strength only the strongest gods could have and possess, at least according to them. Look around Jason, you may not have realized it but our little workout just destroyed over half the camp. The whole place is in shambles really. The gods don't want people like us to exist." Percy said and Jason looked around and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

The cabins were either on fire or levelled to the ground, the trees were alight and uprooted and the ground was cracked and chunks of earth had risen into the air, the whole place looked like some apocalyptic battleground.

"You didn't realize it did you, you were focusing on overpowering me and that was it. But half of that was you and the other half me. Our enemies have tried for so long to wipe this camp off the map and we did it in what, twenty minutes." Percy said and he got up. He put on his mask and turned once more to him.

"I offer you a choice once again, stay out of my way or join me, either one. But if you get in the way of my revenge, I'll kill you without second thoughts. Now next on my agenda is to visit a certain demigod in New Rome." He said.

"Will you attack Camp Jupiter?" He asked worried for the safety of the demigods at his camp.

Percy shook his head. "No, they have done no wrong to me, though if they get in the way, same rule applies." He felt a wave of relief that his previous friends were safe... at least for now.

He didn't know what to think or feel at the moment, he just wanted to collapse and pass out.

Suddenly a gunshot went off and hit the back of Percy's armour. The demigod turned around slowly and eyed the new visitors with a curious eye.

"Stay away from them you freak!" A tall figure carrying a shotgun and pistol shouted.

"Freak? FREAK?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK!" Percy roared in a demonic voice that sent shivers down Jason's spine.

"Ahh, Dean, I think you pissed him off." An even taller man said, he stood near Percy's height was also carrying a gun. The third man who wore a trench coat just remained expressionless but leaned towards the one known as Dean.

"Sam is right, I think that was ill advised, couldn't we have said something else?"

"Oh yeah? Like what Cas, what other opening line could we say to the demonic knight who is standing among a whole pile of dead teenagers?!" Dean nearly shouted.

"Perhaps we could have started with a universal greeting, just to test how aggressive this man is." Cas said and waved his hand, Percy was obviously taken aback but just continued to watch.

"Oh sure, why not wave at the demonic knight, I'm sure that will go down well. This bastard is totally going to be nice." Dean said.

Percy raised his hand and Dean's wrist snapped backwards, he cried out in pain and growled as he held onto his broken hand.

"You know, I don't like being called a bastard, that is very rude to say to someone you haven't met before. I have no doubt in my mind that you two are hunters, but you, who are you?" Percy pointed his sharp metal finger at Cas.

"I am Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord."


End file.
